


Before It All Went Down

by Bittodeath



Series: Anywhere With You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Illusions, Miðgarðr | Midgard, One Night Stands, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Thor (2011), Prequel, Romane is Loki, Smut, character reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: A prequel to the series "Anywhere With You" (eventual Steve/Bucky/Loki) that can be read as a stand-alone.It is set post Captain America and pre Thor / pre Avengers.Drinking by his lonely self on a Saturday night, Steve finds himself following the gorgeous Romane for one night of pleasure.





	Before It All Went Down

Steve was sitting down at the bar, nursing his drink. Not that he could get drunk anyway, but he didn’t want to attract attention. He was still trying to adjust to life in the 21st century, and this – this was still the same. There was nothing new about a lonely man drinking by his lonely self in the middle of a Saturday night. Tonight was one of those nights he wished alcohol could actually numb him enough to give him some rest. But it couldn’t, and it was no use bemoaning the fact.

“You look like you could use some cheering up”, a voice said to his left.  
“Do I?” he asked with a self-derisive smirk as he turned his head.  
“Hell, man, you could be drowning that you wouldn’t look any different.”  
“Well I guess it means I have to kick hard at the bottom to rise again”, he replied, taking a large gulp this time.

He still wasn’t used to talking to women – especially pretty women, like Peggy had been, and _fuck_ why did he think about this? – and this one was… very good looking. She had long black hair curling down her back, pale skin and startling green eyes. He didn’t dare look any farther, because that wasn’t the kind of thing he did.

“There are better alternatives to alcohol, if you want to slow your mind for a while”, she said after a moment.  
“I’m not into drugs”, he replied immediately, because, really. Even if he had been, it would probably not do a single thing to his optimized body.

She barked out a laugh, raw and not exactly sexy, but so natural it warmed him deep inside.

“Oh my god, dude, _no_ ”, she said finally, wiping her eyes. “I was talking about me.”

He stared back, mind whirring to get to her meaning, and she let out a heavy sigh.

“To occupy your thoughts with something nicer”, she said, obviously thinking he was very dumb – but he wasn’t, just not used to being hit on yet.

He opened his mouth to talk, closed it, and opened it again, looking thoroughly confused.

“Are you suggesting we could have sex?”

She laughed again, even louder this time, and he felt blood crawl up his cheeks.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying”, she replied. “You look like you need it, and I’d… very much want to cope a feel of those muscles for myself.”

This time, he was pretty sure it was his whole face that was burning red.

“I’m… uh. Let’s say rather inexperienced. I’m afraid I wouldn’t be the great partner you’re hoping for.”

Which wasn’t exactly _true_ , but not exactly false even. He hadn’t been with anyone since Bucky. Had never been with anyone but Bucky. He had thought, maybe he could have something with Peggy at the time, but they hadn’t even gotten a dance. So, really, _women_ were the big unknown of the deal. Sex in itself, not that much.

But she didn’t look frightened or even uninterested now, rather… hungry. Oh god, he remembered that light Bucky had in his eyes back in the days. She had the exact same – like she wanted to jump his bones.

“You are exactly what I’m looking for”, she breathed. “I’m Romane, by the way. So, what do you say?”  
“Steve”, he answered automatically, before he knocked back his drink. To hell with it, he was going to spend a good night for once. Have sex with a gorgeous woman for the first time ever and maybe sleep without any nightmares. He probably had too much pent-up energy anyway, it was as good as any a way to release it. “Alright”, he said, standing up.  
“My place?” she said, and he nodded, his hand in hers – which was really small, he noticed.  
“My bike?” he asked once they stepped outside, and she grinned.  
“Hell yes!”

She told him the address and settled behind him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and he couldn’t help his shiver. Luckily, the drive wasn’t too long, because it was getting hard to focus when he had the length of her pressed against his back. The warm presence of another body. They barely had their feet down that she grabbed his hand again and almost dragged him inside the tower.

He barely made it into the elevator before she pushed him against the wall and kissed him – hard. His mind supplied that it was because he had been surprised, because there was no way she could have pushed him like that from sheer force. She wasn’t even particularly muscular, no. Now that he allowed his eyes to roam – still red in the face, but he would take it one step at a time – he could see that she was tallish, with long legs and a lean silhouette. Her thin black dress clung to her in all the right places, her breasts threatening to spill over now that she was pressed up against him.

He cupped her head in his hands and kissed her soundly, taking back the control she had so eagerly claimed. So, maybe he wasn’t used to a woman’s body, but kissing was the same, no matter what was in your pants. And he found out he quite enjoyed kissing her, with her tiny gasps against his mouth and her kitten licks against his lips. His hands dropped to her hips, and then slightly lower, taking a handful of her backside and _god_.

The elevator dinged, and she grabbed his shirt, pulling him forward directly into an apartment. He stumbled a bit.

“Is that… your place?” he asked, slightly incredulous.  
“Yeah”, she said with a grin. “Now let me show you my favourite room.”

He was not surprised at all to be shown directly to the bedroom, with its massive bed buried under white sheets, but rather amazed by the penthouse. It spoke of good and expensive taste. The penthouse and its decoration were quickly drawn out of his mind, however, when he found himself looking back at her once more. She really was gorgeous.

Slowly, she stepped back and unzipped the back of her dress. It fell to her feet, revealing vast expands of smooth white skin and sheer black lace, and he gulped. Now he was entering uncharted territory and he didn’t know if it was frightening or exciting. She stepped out of it and pushed it aside with the tip of her still shoed foot, showing off impressive high heels he hadn’t noticed at first.

“Did I go too fast and grilled your brain?” she teased, and he snapped back to reality.  
“I was just…” he flushed a bashful pure red “admiring.”

He toed off his shoes and socks, shrugging off his jacket, and suddenly she was there, against him, opening his shirt with long, nimble fingers. Her eyebrows went up at the sight of his undershirt.

“Those are rare”, she said.  
“They shouldn’t be”, he replied.  
“No”, she agreed, “but I’d rather like it on the floor.”

He snorted, because, really? And pulled it off, flinging it to the ground. Her hands went to his heated skin, palms flat against his chest, where his heart hammered. He looked at her and she finally rose her eyes to meet his, her pupils blown wide with lust. This time, he initiated the kiss, exploring her mouth and slowly taking control, feeling her body relax into his hold and loving every minute of it. She scrambled at his belt, swearing loudly when she couldn’t get it right.

“Language”, he chided her lightly, and undid it himself as she bit his lip in retaliation.

His trousers and underwear were quicker to disappear than he thought possible, and he picked her up, hands under her thighs, laying her on the bed gently.

“There are condoms and lube in the first drawer”, she said, and he nodded as he went to grab them.

Right. Condoms. That was another unknown, because neither he nor Bucky had really felt the need for them. He knew the theory, of course, but it was never like hands-on practice. And after the serum, it seemed ridiculous because he couldn’t catch anything, nor give anything, so he had never really thought too much about them. He fumbled with the drawer until he had all she had asked for, and then went back to the bed.

She had taken off her bra, probably thinking he’d get confused with the clasps – which, _okay, fair_. Her boobs were perfectly round, hanging heavy and full and jiggling with each other moves. Slowly, calculating, he climbed onto the bed and claimed her mouth again. It felt like his skin was on fire, and he absolutely loved it. He swiped his thumb over a nipple and watched her keen, obviously quite aroused already, wondering what it would take to make her fall apart. She was so completely different from what he’d known until then – from hard muscles and angular planes and rough hands. She was all soft and warm and round under his hands, and he marvelled at the feeling.

Her fingernails digging into his shoulders made him hiss against her mouth and she chuckled, the cold material of her shoes brushing his shins as she laid back and pulled him with her. Slowly, he tangled his fingers in her long black strands, feeling the silky hair on his roughened palms. Her fingers went up, grabbing onto the short hair at the back of his hair, making him groan as she pulled him down for another kiss. His body was weighing heavy on hers now, between her parted legs. The lace of her panties itched him where it touched his cock, and he pulled them down, his hand tight on her ankle when he reached her feet. She probably wouldn’t want her pretty underwear to get ripped on her stiletto heels.

He couldn’t help his gasp when her hand slid between their bodies and wrapped around his cock, jerking him gently. Even something that simple was different, her palm and fingers smooth and soft against his skin, and he muffled his moan in a bruising kiss. He almost lost it when her touch grew firmer as she rolled down a condom on his length, closing his eyes and taking deep, heavy breaths to keep it together. Her lips travelled from his mouth to his jaw, his neck and ear, where she paused to breathe a soft “take me”.

He shivered heavily and kissed her again, guiding himself against her hot, dripping core. It’d been so, so long… Biting his lips, he slowly sank into her, and finally exhaled once he was settled deep into her. It was not completely foreign – the vice-like grip, the warmth verging on painful, the slickness – but it wasn’t familiar either. She was Other, different from what he’d known until then, and he just had to deal with it.

Her emerald green eyes were staring straight back at him, dark with lust, her arms wound around his neck. There were flecks of gold in the green, and it even looked like small comets went through her irises. For the first time, he noticed there was something deeply unsettling about her eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when she was so soft and warm around him, not when pleasure was making his head spin.

“You alright?” he murmured, nuzzling her neck.  
“Yeah”, she replied. “Now, mister Amateur, should I teach you how to do me just right?”

He couldn’t help his smirk as he nipped at the lobe of her ear.

“Can’t I try by myself first?” he asked, shifting slightly and nudging against her clit – unknowingly, alas.

She laughed and squeezed him against her, her ankles crossing over the small of his back.

“Alright”, she agreed.

He didn’t dare to move too fast, and instead settled for slow, shallow thrusts that deepened gradually. She looked blissed out, but he knew he’d need her help if he wanted her to come – and he very much wanted her to come. Her arms dropped, raised above her head, and she canted her hips up, giving him more leverage – and this time, she gasped when he grinded down into her.

“Yes”, she whispered, “like that!”

He almost laughed at the memories he had of himself in that exact same position, but instead straightened up and gave a bit more power to his hips. Her legs fell apart around him, her breasts jiggling with each thrust, and he knew he was getting closer to the edge. She looked magnificent, sprawled out under him, flushed and gasping, and he gritted out a moan.

“I’m close”, he finally said, and she gave a slight nod; she had heard.

One of her hands slithered back to her hips, and down to her sex, where they were joined, her fingers rubbing at herself and making her body writhe as she started to cry out.

“Steve”, she called out, “Steve!”

He spilled with a low moan, his moves erratic at best, his mind going blank at the onslaught of pleasure. When he came to, she was still shivering from her own orgasm, an expression of blissful beatitude on her face. Slowly, he bent forward to kiss her lips and pulled out carefully. Taking off and tying up the condom was yet another experience he hadn’t expected, but at least he could now count it at done.

“The trash is up there”, Romane said, showing him a corner of the room.

He noticed, as he came back to the bed, that she still had her shoes on, which couldn’t be comfortable in the least. He helped her out of them, his thumb rubbing firmly into the sole of her foot as he did so.

“Mmh, I’m keeping you”, she breathed, a sly smile on her lips.  
“I am honoured”, he replied, keeping his laughter in check as he looked up at her.  
“Come here”, she said, patting the bed at her side. “Spend the night.”

He considered the offer for a brief second before he flopped down to her side and pulled her close to him. She was just the right size to be tucked into the crook of his shoulder, her hand laid on his chest. His eyes roamed over her naked form, held so close to him, as his hand gently glided over her thigh. Her eyes closed as she fell asleep, and he silently promised himself to learn how exactly one pleased a woman in bed. It seemed to be a noble past-time, one to occupy his sleepless nights instead of hitting the gym. Sated and content, he closed his eyes – the nightmares kept at bay by the comforting warmth in his arms.

*

Romane slid out of bed soundlessly, careful not to wake up Steve. _Steve_. Captain America, the lost hero brought back to life. Her body shimmered slightly as she took back her usual form, and Loki bent over the sleeping man, his lips brushing his cheek.

“I’m sure we will meet again, Captain”, he breathed. “After all, I did say I was keeping you…”

He went to the space between worlds that happened to lead straight into the closet of the penthouse, stepping back into Asgard, too close to the Bifrost to avoid Heimdall. The man rolled his eyes.

“Why do you keep going to Midgard just to lay with mortal men?” he asked, as he did every single time. “Are Asgardians not good enough for you?”  
“We’ve already talked about that, Heimdall. You’re invading my privacy”, Loki replied with a smile.  
“Your Midgardian adventures are too interesting to pass”, Heimdall replied, and still he wondered how Loki and himself had come to harmless banter.

Loki smirked but didn’t answer. He wanted Midgard for himself – his realm, his. And he would have it, no matter the cost.

*

When Steve woke up, it was mid-morning, Romane had left a note saying she had had an emergency and had left, and he had about fifteen missed calls on his phone (not unusual). He picked up his clothes, dressed up and made it back home, wondering if he’d see her again.

He had a feeling he would.


End file.
